Alphabet Drabbling
by Xx-Tarqui-xX
Summary: A to Z of the wonderful Matt and Mello maybe some Near too . What is Mello's phobia? Does he like coffee? Most of this will be fluff filled.K for now
1. A for Ambush

**Hey everyone, I have begun to compose a series of one shots to put into a fic, i really have nothing better to do with my time. Anyway I hope it's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, and never will...unless I find a dusty lamp that happens to contain a genie. Until then....**

-------------------------------------------------------------

A for Ambush

It had taken ages, but there it stood, in the middle of the room. Numerous blankets draped over chairs, held firmly in place with heavy objects created a colourful tent. A tent to crawl in and hide away from the world, from Roger and from the massive workload given at Wammy's.

Matt was proud of his work and immediately grabbed his game boy, lifted up a side and ducked in. The roof was low and the light from the room coming through the thin multicoloured blankets cast everything inside in an eerie glow. The floor within was littered with pillows, giving the effect of a spongy ground.

Lying on his stomach, playing his game boy, matt was perfectly content in his cubby house. It brought back memories, good memories, of when he was little and his dad had helped him build blanket tents to hide in. They had sometimes stayed up for days, matt had loved having a secret place all to himself.

It was true that now he's reason for building a cubby was different, now it was used as a refuge, to smother away the outside world. He hadn't built one since he's dad died, but it felt right, safe.

It wasn't until he heard the thunderous footsteps that could only belong to his best friend Mello, 20 minutes later that he knew, his refuge and safe house wouldn't last long. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

The door opened and in came a flurry of yellow and black. Matt could immediately feel Mello crash against him as he was tackled. Thrashing around under the covers trying to find a gap Matt yelled playfully,

'No!!The base has been ambushed!!'

Finally finding a gap, head emerging from the nest of blankets and pillows Matt dramatically slumped against his best friend.

'You have mortally wounded me with your tackle hug Mel, now i am dying in agony..'.

'You are so childish for a twelve year old Matt' Mello responded in an affectionate nature.

The red headed 'child' grinned in a sheepish manner.

'But that's why you love me.'

The blonde rolled his eyes, but made no move to change the previous statement. So there they sat, together in a mass of soft, colourful material nest, both smiling and equally content.

------------------------

**Okay, thanks for reading, comments, critisism are welcome. If you feel you must flame, go ahead at the expense of my self esteem *sobs*. No really type your opinions whatever they may be : )**

**Tarqui**


	2. B for Balloons

Okay 2/26! I actually have a friend who has the same issue as Mello in this one. Though she reacts even worse. Enjoy (I hope)

Disclaimer: Still don't own death note. (Now when will that lamp I ordered get here?)

-I'm just going to let this disclaimer count for the whole fic. I will notify you if the lamp arrives.

B for Balloons

Mello knew it was stupid, he _knew_ it was irrational and he _**knew**_ it was wimpy. The problem was he simply couldn't change the fact he was terrified of balloons no matter how many times he tried to tell himself the logical side of the situation.

Globophobia: An intense fear of balloons.

He couldn't recall how long he had feared them, or whether it had always been that way.

He wasn't sure exactly why he feared them either, whether it was them popping, deflating or just bouncing around. It wasn't often Mello had to confront his fear. Wammy's held birthday celebrations for all those who wanted one, however Mello didn't have many close friends, he wasn't exactly the most approachable child, so most of the time he wasn't invited. Matt, someone who WOULD invite him, didn't like being the centre of attention, so birthday parties never really happened. And of course, Mello could simply request to not have them at his own celebrations.

This meant that he never really had to make a big issue of balloons, they were avoidable. However it was the 15th of April, Linda's birthday, and Mello was invited.

2 more hours left, Mello thought, hopelessly glancing at the clock. His hands were sweaty, breathing irregular and erratic and thoughts a spiralling tunnel of panic and despair. Seriously, what was wrong with him? No one else had this problem, and he was meant to be tougher than others. So why was it such as issue?

Time flew by with Mello sitting in a state of semi panic. Soon Matt was in the room and putting on some nicer clothes. Mello barely registered his 14 year old roommate as he went about getting ready.

'MEL!!' Matt was shocked out of his thoughts as his best friends shouted at him.

'Huh...' Mello tried to form a solid answer, he really did. Eyes locked with Matt as he glanced up. A few seconds went by before,

'Are you going to answer, or just stare at me?' Matt seemed slightly confused by Mellos actions.

'Oh, um..right..yeah, what was the question?' Mello replied hazily, jeeze, he had to pull it together.

'Hey, you alright?' Matt asked, wondering what was possibly up with his friend.

'Yeah..all good..' He didn't sound confident.

'The question was 'Are you ready to go?' Matt repeated looking unconvinced by Mello's previous answer.

Mello just nodded, not trusting his voice anymore, and slowly made his way out the door Matt was holding open.

As they reached the main hall where the party was to be held, Matt looked around in awe at the decorations and food. Mello looked in horror at the sheer mass of balloons, both helium and air filled. He wasn't prepared for this. Looking to his left he saw a group of boys bouncing a balloon around in the air trying to stop it touching the ground. He shuddered.

To his right was a bunch just sitting on the floor and to his horror one was slowly rolling away from the pile towards him. He froze, panic etching at the sides of his mind, watching as the offensive object made its way toward him with agonising slowness.

Just as it was getting way too close Matt yanked him forwards (his knight in shining armour), with a

'We should probably give Linda her present.'

Mello nodded jerkily, blue eyes wide with fear. Matt gave him a confused, pondering look.

'You don't have a crush on Linda, do you?' Matt asked quizzically.

Mello's mind was temporarily over come with surprise and shock that allowed him to think straight.

'WHAT??? No!!!!!' Mello started, 'Where could you possibly get THAT idea?'He seemed horrified at the suggestion.

'Jeeze, sorry. Just asking..you were acting kinda odd, nervous..kinda seemed scared.'

'I'm not scared.' Mellos automatic tough guy attitude was back. Halleluiah.

It wasn't as bad as he thought. Mello was able to avoid the balloons the whole time and there was only about 20 minutes left before they had to get ready for bed, but then dreaded words were spoken.'

'Time for the balloons bursting game!' All of Mellos senses shut down and he barely registered the fact that he'd just grabbed Matts arm in a fist of iron sinking his nails into the pale flesh. Matt made a muffled squeak before whirling around to face Mello, his face a mixture of 'What the hell?' and 'Wow are you okay?'

After one glance at the blonde, he went with the second one.

Roger began announcing rules to the game.

'Each person will be given a balloon at random. Inside every balloon is a sheet of paper. Most will have a yellow dot on it but 3 will have a red dot. You all stand in a circle and pop your balloon one at a time. The three with red dots may proceed to come up and collect prizes. Good luck!'

'I really don't like balloons' Mello told Matt in a hurry followed by a panicked whimper.

'Oh, ah, you know they can't hurt you right?' Matt asked.

What did he think Mello was? Stupid?

'Of course I know that!' Mello whispered angrily. His voice became unsure,

'I just don't like them..I can't touch them'.

Matt registered Mello's panicked eyed, shaking hands and obvious distress accompanied by how hard Mello had grabbed his arm, it still hurt. He was telling the truth, he wasn't coping.

'Okay then, you go back to the room, it's nearly over anyway. If anyone asks I'll just say you were really tired.' Matt responded.

Mello resisted the urge to hug Matt with all his might, thanked him and exited the room.

Upstairs away from the terrifying situation, Mello slowly began to calm down from the traumatising experience. It was over. It was really over. Slowly relief began to slip into his mind.

The door opened fairly soon after and Mello found a chocolate bar dropped onto the bed.

'They made me do yours too, said it was unfair that you missed out. It had a red dot on it.'

Matt smiled as Mello bit into the chocolate.

Mello pictured the balloon that had slowly made its way towards him before....

Thanks for reading! Do post a reply, please *puppy dog eyes*...if not i can always attack you with balloons *evil grin*.

Tarqui


	3. C for Coffee

When one was first asked to describe Mello, emotional, determined, impulsive and intelligent come to mind. Other obvious features such as 'hyper-active' and 'mafia boss' also play a huge role in defining the blonde.

Now one of the well known aspects of being in the mafia would defiantly be owning a gun. Reading over the last paragraph and taking out the key words, who in their right mind would give an emotional and hyper-active, impulsive person a dangerous weapon used to wield destruction (mass destruction if Mello was the one holding it.)...ah yes obviously it's getting cramped in the left side of many minds then.

What many people do not know however is that a gun, bomb or dagger are not the most dangerous thing you could give to Mello. No, not even close. There was one thing that Mello needed to cause maximum destruction.

And that thing was coffee.

The first time Matt had been witness to the result of Mello consuming coffee was something he'd never forget. They were ten if he remembered correctly, early one Sunday morning....

'_Omg, omg he's gonna do it'_

'_No way, he'll give in'_

'_I bet he'll be sick after woods'_

_A young blonde boy dressed completely in black, stood over a mug sitting on the kitchen counter. He was surrounded by 12 or so orphans all eager to see him fail. Desperately he tried to convince himself that it couldn't be that bad...old people drank it every morning, voluntarily. Positive thoughts quickly flew from his mind as the strong smell of black coffee overtook his senses._

_Why had he put his hand up for this???Just because he wanted to seem tough in front of everyone..? Or was it because Near told him his taste pallet was not yet mature enough for the flavour? Seriously, what would he know, Mellos taste buds happened to be VERY mature._

_Another wave of the unappetizing aroma drifted towards him. Oh God...what had he gotten himself into?_

_None the less he grasped the warm mug with both hands and proceeded to down the hot liquid as fast as humanly possible. The bitter taste was stinging his throat and he put a lot of effort in stopping his eyes from watering. Just as he put the mug down, empty, the surrounding children began to clear, it was boring now he'd succeeded, there was nothing to tease about._

_Mello cleared the mug away, the taste growing milder. Suddenly he felt rather happy. Really happy, he had just won the challenge hadn't he? He felt a desperate urge in a wave of excitement to go tell Matt, who had the tendency to still be asleep at 6:15._

_Bounding up to their shared room and throwing the door open. Mello dived at the bed and proceeded to bounce up and down on the Matt shaped lump, with a steady chant of,_

'_Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?'_

_A bleary eyed Matt rose, rubbing his eyes with the insides of his wrists and groaning. Being attacked by a shouting, hyperactive, yellow haired Mello (aka. Terror on two legs), when it was still practically the crack of dawn( at least as far as Matt was concerned), was not a good start to the day._

'_What?' he croaked the sleepiness in his voice making his attempt at sounding harsh and annoyed futile._

'_Matt, Matt, Matt, Matt, Matt. You have to guess.' He said in a tone that resembled exaggerated patience._

_Matt moaned a low 'Nooo' before flopping backwards so he was once again lying in a sleeping position._

'_Aww, your no fun at all...not at all...'Mello paused and Matt was thankful that he was finally being left alone._

'_But that's okay, you don't have to worry, I'll still tell you.' Mello said in a rush, which resulted in Matt covering his eyes with his arm and groaning for what seemed like the millionth time that day._

'_Well...'Mello began, and in a string of words that all seemed to merge together due to the fast velocity Mello was speaking a, proceeded to recount to Matt every detail of the morning. This included what colour shirt Lee was wearing and how Jenny wasn't wearing any shoes._

'_You seem really sleepy...I know what will wake you up!' and with that Matt was cruelly yanked out of the cool bed, and a bundle of clothes chucked at his head, the blonde, realising Matt was making no attempt to get dressed, decided to help him. Gaining an undignified yelp from Matt he huffed, turning around and started counting backwards from twenty at an alarming rate. Matt had just gotten the shirt over his head as he was pulled into the corridor, downstairs and outside._

_The light was burning Matt's eyes and Mello had released his hand and disappeared. What time was it anyway? 6? 7 maybe? Breakfast was at 8, so obviously he normally woke at 5 to. He was shocked from his pondering when he felt a torrent of water come down on his head, completely drenching him. Looking around bewildered he spotted Mello holding an empty bucket and smiling innocently._

'_What the hell Mello!!' He yelled, shaking water out of his hair and attempting to wring the bottom of his shirt._

'_It woke you up, it did, I can tell, you tail is once more bushy (1)!'_

_Matt gave the blonde an odd look followed by a glare._

'_What is wrong with you today? It's like you were given drugs!'_

_Mello laughed lightly before shaking his head._

'_Don't be stupid Matt, coffee isn't drugs'_

'_You had coffee?' Matt asked, one eyebrow raised slightly._

'_I explained this morning Matt! Weren't you listening?'_

_Matt vaguely recalled being jumped on and then rambled to._

'_Not listening well...'_

'_Oh um..don't worry I'll tell you again....It started as...._

_This was how Matts day began and it only got steadily worse. ('Seriously Near, it's not like the dye made your hair a gross pink, you just look kinda like fairy floss on a stick')_

Needless to say, years later when Mello brought home an espresso machine to their shared apartment Matt was already envisaging the trauma to be caused.

Mello was confused as to Matts aversion to the coffee machine, he was also confused why the following morning, it was found crushed on the footpath just below their window...and why did he have a sneaky feeling these two things were related?

Most people would already know this but i was referring to the expression 'bright eyed and bushy tailed', meaning very awake and ready to go.

I really had no idea what I was doing when I wrote this....probably why it's so sucky (sorry).

Tarqui


End file.
